The invention refers to a mechanically in all directions isolated body, in particular a construction, machine or isolator station, which is connected to its base by mechanical isolators behaving elastically in all directions. The base is linked firmly to the subsoil.
By appropriate technical measures the body resists without damage the strongest earthquakes ever measured or to be expected at a given site: Integral Earthquake Protection. By that is meant the ability of the protected part of the body to resist repeatedly extreme seismic excitations without elasto-plastic deformations of the structural frame.
It is a continuous concern of modern architecture to construct safely in seismic regions. No satisfactory results could be produced up to now after years of intense research and development, and it has not been possible until now to protect structures completely against extreme earthquakes under all conditions. Of course, several new proposals of aseismic systems have been known in the last twenty years. One of these proposals deals with the destruction of energy by means of a vibration absorber installed in the top slab of the construction (Wirsching P. H., Campbell G. W.: "Minimal structural response under random excitation using the vibration absorber"; International Journal of Earthquake Engineering and Structural Dynamics, Vol. 2, 1974). Others propose to put the superstructure of the construction on horizontally moving roller bearings with elastic elements building up elastic return forces (Matsushita K., Izumi M.: "Studies on mechanismes to decrease earthquake forces applied to buildings"; Proceedings of the 3rd World Conference on Earthquake Engineering, London, 1965). Finally, there are proposals to suspend the superstructure in order to separate it from the direct influence of ground excitations (Oto Lanios C. J. et al.: " Study of the behavior of a hanging building under the effect of an earthquake"; Proceedings of the 4th World Conference of Earthquake Engineering, Santiago de Chile, 1969).